Taunts
by wreak-havok
Summary: Its two years later and Erin has been trying to put back the pieces and lead a normal life, but she is unable to live the life she wants. She needs to settle her nightmares and hallucination of the tragic day continue to haunt her. She has two choices....
1. Imaginings

Chapter One – Imaginings  
  
The area was musty, and mild. Hooks and chains hung and swayed as water dripped from old rotten wood and splashed into rusty cans which most likely once contained edible goods. A young woman huddled in the murky translucent corner, shivering. Her hair was matted with the dampness of sweat and her eyes were leaking of fresh tears. Foot steps were heard above her and creaks of the floor boards every now and then. She stopped breathing from time to time listen closely to her surroundings. At each gasp and sob she made she felt a cold chill run down her back.  
  
Suddenly a door flung opened and a figure stood at the top of the stairs. Not one figure, but two, though one was being held by their shirt collar, and looked rather lifeless. The other figure, large and walking tall, was a figure the girl knew all to well. She stopped breathing, horrified and afraid. She closed her eyes and bite her bottom, preventing herself from breathing. She heard a few loud banging noises, but dared not to open her eyes, to afraid of the image in which she may well see. A few loud thumps were heard, then a loud splash, something else was now in the basement, just across from her, and still she dared not look. It was becoming harder to contain her breathing. But she soon released a loud gasp after hearing the slam of the door, followed by the cling of old rusty locks, then followed by the creaky footsteps which caused the years dust settled on the ceiling to travel into the air.  
  
She opened her eyes but kept a hand over her mouth. She stood once she noticed a figure sitting lazily at the bottom of the stairs, small moans escaped the figure. She soon stood up disturbing the water surrounding her. She stood for a moment and walked quietly, dirty water surrounding her ankles. She breathed heavily as she walked nearer the figure and out into the dim light which managed to seep from the floor boards above. She walked closer and closer and her breathing became heavier the closer she got to the figure. Her eyes widened after realizing who this mysterious figure was. "...K-emp." She said weakly clearing her through from its dryness as best she could. "Kemper?!" She called out, her voice now stronger, but quiet. She neared Kemper, Her hands shaking. She stood but two feet from him, his back turned to her. She let out a small gasp and a sob as she realized that blood was floating silently around Kemper. She braced herself, as she held. Out a hand to touch his shoulder. "Erin?" He asked out, his voice was groggy and was almost impossible to intercept. She pulled her shaking hand back at his voice, soon she let out a relieved sigh. "Oh god Kemper I was so-" She put a hand on his shoulder quickly and before she could finish her sentence she let out a loud and piercing scream at the sight of Kemper. His face was ripped of and fragments of his skull and tissues, layered with blood was all that was left. She feel back causing a large splash.  
  
Soon Erin heard loud footsteps and hands ripping at the rusty locks. The door flew opened and the hinges squeaked in insane laughter. A figure stood at the top of the stairs, its black outline was surrounded by a yellow light. And in his hand was a chainsaw. A array of smoke feud from the chainsaw as it bellowed loudly and rimmed against the concrete walls. "NO!!!" Erin cried and the figure chased after her down the old set of stairs. The figure stood over her now, she had no escape. He held his chainsaw high as he yelled in delight. "NO! please! No! don't! no" The chainsaw came down near her tearing at her clothing. And his masked barred the horrifying image of her boyfriend, Kemper's face. "No...please...no." It was then that Erin shot out of bed. She sighed and wiped the sweat from the side of her face. "Mommy what' wrong?" A little girl with curly blonde hair asked, standing at her doorway looking in on her, holding a large teddy bear. "Nothing sweetie." Erin replied. "Now go on back to bed, Or Santa won't come to bring you your toys." She said with a smile. "Good night mommy." The little girl said as she walked away heading towards her room. "'Night Molly..." She said in a low voice, falling back down onto her bed. Soon falling into a deep, restless sleep.  
  
End of chapter one. 


	2. A Christmas To Die For

CHAPTER 2 – A Christmas To Die For  
  
A little sweet voice yelling 'mommy' over and over again served the purpose as Erin's alarm clock that morning. Erin sat up with a stunned morning look on her face, at the sight of her you could tell she wasn't a morning person...at all. "Santa came!" Exclaimed Molly, her alarm clock. She smiled sitting on the foot of the bed, the over sized teddy bear still in her hand as if it never left her side. "Did he?" Erin said trying to sound excited, this was her second Christmas with Molly, though the last wasn't to joyous. Erin though about it for a moment then shook her head. She looked over to the alarm clock and then out the window, 'six thirty and its still dark out' She thought sadly to herself, she leaned over and turned on her small table side lamp giving a small smile. "Lets go see what Santa brought you, hum?" Erin suggested, throwing the layer of blankets off her and onto the other empty and rather lonely side of the bed. Molly quickly ran in front of her stopping at the door, she reached up as best she could to turn the door knob and after a few struggles succeeded.  
  
One part of the hall was dark and the other was dimly light by the night light in the hall. Molly pulled the door open as wide as it could go. Erin jumped at what she saw a woman stood near the door the light cast on one side of her, it was Henrietta, or so it seemed . An angry glare was on her face and she held a quilt around her shoulders, her two hands grasping it. "She's mine..." She said softly, but getting the message through. Erin gasped and closed her eyes tightly. She clenched her hands together tightly and spoke softly to herself. "Your not real, your not real." She repeated soon opening her eyes to notice that her surroundings was as the should be, crazed free, though lately she was beginning to wonder if she was crazy.  
  
Molly stood there puzzled, holding the teddy tight. "Mommy?" She asked concerned. Even though she is only 4 she knows when something is bothering her own 'mother'. Mother, Erin was her mother now, she promised herself that night in the car that Molly would never know, but to herself she wasn't doing a good job hiding it. "Its nothing sweetie, lets go open some presents!" She said with a lot of energy in her voice to get Molly's mind back on the goodies in store for her.  
  
Erin walked out following the vastly paced Molly. When Erin reached the end of the hall way she slid her hand alone the wall before quickly finding the group of light switches, and she quickly turned on everyone. She gazed around the living room/kitchen and smiled she has been saving for Molly's Christmas since the summer she thought she wouldn't have enough money for all that Molly wanted, but somehow she managed to pull it off.. Molly began at the presents that lay under and around the tinsel filled tree, and Erin just smiled and acted surprised as Molly showed her all of her gifts. Once all the gift were open Molly quickly curled up in a little ball surrounded by her toys, all in which she was happy with, and feel asleep. Erin smiled and walked into the kitchen she debated if she should go back to bed or not, seeing that it was already 8 AM and she was wide awake. Erin chose to stay up not like she needed anymore rest because the only rest she got was when she was dreaming about Kemper, which usually never ended happily. Erin sighed taking the jug of juice out of the fridge. She poured herself a glass and sat in the kitchen, the more she sat the more joy filled she got. This made everything seem like it was going to be alright.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Erin as she read articles from a magazine in the living room. She jumped slightly and then laughed at her silliness. She placed the magazine on the rich carpeted floor and walked towards the door, she looked behind her self and looked down at Molly who was still silently sleeping. She smiled and turned around to peer through the peek hole. The only thing was that it wasn't her door, it was a old rusty blood stained door and the peek hole was moving around slowly causing the most annoying and dreadful creaks that pieced Erin's ear , she shook her head. "No." She said covering her ears doing her best to stopped the squeaking sound. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them watching the large metal door, backing away. She lowered her hands noticing the peek hole stopped moving around and was focused at her. The door flung open and Erin quickly closed her eyes. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A variety of voices said cheerfully. Erin opened her eyes quickly and smiled broadly. "Hey mom!, Dad!" She said putting an arm tightly around both of them. Molly soon shot up from all the commotion. Molly gazed around with her sleepy eyes and jumped up. "Granny! Grandpa!" She said running over to them, hugging their legs. Everyone laughed and smiled. Molly showed her presents to her grandparents, about two times each. And they all sat around and had a chat to catch up on everything going on in their life. Erin mainly just sat there smiling, Happy to be well, happy, and mainly happy to be alive. Now all that was left was their traditional Christmas dinner. 


	3. The Hewitt Style Dinner

Chapter 3 – The Hewitt Style Dinner  
  
All day Erin helped her mother prepare the Christmas feast. Though it really wasn't a feast at all seeing that it would only be Molly, Erin, and her parents dining that evening. All in all things were turning out great, Molly occupied herself with her new toys and Erin's father sat around watching the game, though he did lend a helping hand every so often. Now Erin's mother was no diddle dawdler, she had half of the meal cooked by the time 3 o'clock had come around, and supper wasn't until 6. Erin helped but couldn't do much, not being the craftsman chief which her mother was. It was something she missed picking up on while spending her days in her correctional facilities for her mistreated youth. But it was thanks to her mistreated youth that she was here today, so really she was sure happy that she never had the time to cook. "Here Erin dear let me do that!" Erin's mother said taking the bowl of mashed carrots out of Erin's hands. "If your going to mash carrots you got to mash them right." Erin's mother added with a small chuckle. Erin knew she was only trying to help, but couldn't help be get a little frustrated with her clean cut mother. Not wanting to start a conflict Erin just smiled and nodded. "Right. Mash em' right." She repeated after untying her apron. "Listen mom, I have to go pick up this package. I'll only be an hour or so, is that alright?" Erin asked walking over to the closet located near the door. Erin opened it and began to slide the coats and jackets that were already occupying a coat hanging until she found her coat. She retrieved in from the closet and closed it softly. "A package? What kind of package? And from where?" Her mother asked leaning a head out from behind the fridge door in which she was rummaging through. "Its just- its nothing really. I just really have to pick it up today because they called about a week ago." Erin replied back as she slid her shoes on over her feet. "Oh, well alright. Hurry back." Her mother replied. "Yeah mom." Erin yelled back before she went to open the door to her apartment. She froze before her hand touched the door knob. A moment later Erin shook her hand and realized how silly she was being. She quickly opened the door retrieved her keys from the key rack and headed out the door. "Bye!" She hollered out before closing her apartment door with a loud slam. She walked quickly down the hall. The doors of the apartments were decorated with Christmas spirit mainly just a reef and bows, but it gave the building a little more charm and class compared to its usual barf green walls. Erin entered the stair well and took heavy precaution, noting that the stairs were newly moped and rather slippery. Once she manage to reach the ground floor she slipped her purse over her shoulder moving out of the way for an elderly lady and soon walked out of the apartment building.  
  
Erin made her way down the sidewalk as the chill of the wind bit at her nose. She held her coat around her body but soon got feat up and yelled out for a taxi. Moments later a taxi finally stopped and Erin climbed into the back seat. "Where to?" The cab driver asked pulling out into the traffic out into the early traffic. Erin looked out of the frosted window and then looked over to the cab driver who was no focused on the road. "Dauphine Pharmacy ." She said in a small voice, turning her attention back to the window. She tried rubbing the frost off of the window. "Hey, don't to that I like to keep a clean house." The cab driver said. Erin narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Excuse me?... House?" She asked, confused. "What? I said I like to keep a clean cab. I hope they give you lots of that there medication at the pharmacy." He muttered, acting like he was trying to cover what he said up. "Alright let me out, now!" Erin demanded stamping her foot. The cab driver pulled into the first free parking space he could to let Erin out of the taco smelling cab. Erin quickly opened the door and stepped out before she could open the door he yelled out. "Hey lady, that'll be 4 dollars, this isn't a community service you know!" Erin glared in on him and threw a five dollar bill angrily at the cab driver. "There 5 dollars keep the change. Merry fucking Christmas..." She said in a angered manner and then slammed the cab door angrily and then began to walk the rest of the way to the drug store.  
  
Erin walked out of the drug store, her package in hand. She walked a few steps to reach the old, badly in need of paint, bench. She sat down and the cold chill that the bench beheld made her wiggle around a bit until the shock of the coldness was no longer high. She ripped open the paper bag that was held together by staples. She took the bottle and checked the label. "Sleeping pills, yes." Erin said quietly to herself before ripping her reseat from the paper bag slipping it in her pocket alone with the bottle of pills. She made her way down the side walk and decided to walk the rest of the way. The street lights were beginning to turn on one by one and the few stores that were open were closing down to go spend their evening with their loved ones. This left Erin almost alone on the sidewalk. It was a uncomfortable feeling and it wasn't as if she didn't have a family to go home to on Christmas. Hell, they were just above her now as she entered the apartment building. Though Erin couldn't help but feel as if she didn't belong, she didn't know why, and frankly she didn't really want to. She was having a mix of emotions today, nothing new to Erin.  
  
"I'm home!" She called out as she reentered her sweet smelling apartment. She slipped her shoes off and didn't bother to hang up her jacket and just flung it over the small sofa near the entrance of her apartment. "Oh Erin, god lord we though you were murdered!" Her mother said carrying a bowl of fresh rolls over to the table. Erin stood there, a blank look on her face. "Oh good, oh my dear. I'm so sorry." Her mother said walking over to Erin, giving her a large hug. Erin pulled away and looked her mother in the eyes. "Mom, please..." She said quietly walking over towards the kitchen counter. She lead her hands alone the smooth surface of the counter and pulled open the drawer closes to the sink. Then she pulled out a selection of silver ware and began to lay them out around the table. "Sorry I took so long, a taxi driver was being a real ass." She implied once she had finished dressing the table with forks and knives. She slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and glanced around. "Where's Molly?" Erin asked looking over to her mother. "Oh she's having a nap I'll get your father to wake her up... John! John! Can you go into the room to-" Before her mother could finish her sentence Erin walked over and began towards Molly's room. "Its fine I'll get her."  
  
Erin slowly opened the door to Erin's room and peeked in first sticking her head in, followed by the rest of her body. She walked over to the small bed and sat at the corner putting a hand on Molly's shoulder and shaking her quietly. "Molly...Molly? Time to get up come on, its time for diner." After a few more shakes Molly rolled over and opened her eyes, and slowly the tears began to run and Molly busted out into a loud case of the whimpers. And wouldn't you know it moments later Erin's mother came in to assist Erin. "Oh poor baby." Erin's mother cried out rushing over to pick Molly up in her arms. "My dear Erin, don't you know how to wake up a child." Erin rolled her eyes and stood up to face her mother. "Mom she gets like this all the time." "And I can see why, well, come now, diner is ready." Erin's mother exited the room and Erin followed slowly, and anger of tension began to feel her as she quietly closed the door.  
  
They all sat around the feast that was laid before them, it was quiet but the quietness was again interrupted by Erin's mother. "Well then, John would you mind saying a prayer before we dine?" She said in a elegant manner as if to impress some unknown visitor. "Ok...Good gravy good meat good god lets eat." He said a cocky smile on his face. They all let out a small chuckle, except Erin's mother of coarse. She didn't find it entertaining one little bit. "Well lets try to make this dinner a pleasant one, hum. Now John would you do the honors and cut the bird." "My pleasure dear." John replied standing up from his chair. She cleared his throat and picked up the large meat saw that lay between Erin and the turkey. He laid the sharp tips onto the glossy cooked skin of the turkey and flicked the small red button and the saw began to cut through the meat with much ease. "Turn it off..." Erin said under her breath. No one heard her over the load roar of the meat saw. "Turn it off..." She said standing up and leaning forward on the table. "Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" She yelled loudly putting her hands harshly against her head. She began to sob loudly and she feel to her knees. Molly was now crying and her mother was trying to comfort the confused little infant. Her father quickly turned the saw off and went to support Erin back on her feet. She was still crying and now clearly delirious. She loud out a muffled gasp and spoke once more. "...Turn it...off..." And then everything turned black. 


	4. Molly

Chapter 4: Molly  
  
The room was filled of awkward items and books piled upon books. The room had a stuffy feeling making the situation all the more uncomfortable. "So you mother tells me you've had some kind of an episode?" The psychiatrist said sitting in a large red leather chair which would squeak at his every movement. "An episode?" Erin asked sprouting up from the uncomfortable bed like chair which had a musty smell. "I'm sorry but if you saw your friends get hacked up one by one by a maniac with a chainsaw, you might be able to help, but I doubt you have the slightest idea." Erin said in an angered tone. How here mother convinced her to see a shrink was beyond her. It was only four days before the new year and all ready it was off to a rocky start.  
  
"Oh my. Oh my, my, my, my, my." Erin turned her head in shock at the sound of a gentle woman's voice. To her greatest disbelief she found herself no longer in the dusty office of the shrink but back in that dreaded trailer. Erin stood up with a jolt but lost her footing feeling a overwhelming feeling of exhaustion and dehydration. Her throat was dry was dry and the only moister she could detect was the moister of her sweat and her salty tears. "Looky mama, she likes me -- Erin! ERIN!-- Your all gonna die -- Why did she have to pick us? -- You'll get your ring someday -- I've heard that one before..." These voices ran through Erin's head which seemed to go on for hours, the soon muffled into undetectable chatter and faded out into the darkness that now surrounded her leaving her lying in a pool of dirty water. Erin stood up and found herself in disbelief. "No...No! Please no! this can't be happening." Erin Listened attentively with sharp ears. She felt the murky water rocked beneath her and soon found herself being pulled down by a pair oh ragged, blood soaked hands. Taunting laughs began to surround her as the area lit up around her. Each member of the Hewitt family now surrounded her and she found that the water and the forceful hands has disappeared. The Hewitt's began to enclose in on her, Leaving Erin helpless and defenseless . She held out a hand to the air as if someone was magically going to pull her from the back of raging hyenas, with there taunting laugh and crazed expressions. Erin felt them tearing at her skin and she was now being dog piled by crazed bunch, the only part of her body that was free from the agony was her arm that reached out trying to escape. Erin cried loudly as she felt her skin being deeply torn, and the ghastly cackles piercing her ears. "NO! NO!" Erin kicked once more to try and escape. In a matter of seconds she found herself on the floor, back in the stuffy old office. The shrink stood over her puzzled and a little frightened. "Oh god..." Erin said standing up on her feet. She held her head and grabbed her coat quickly heading for the door to escape this mad house. The shrink followed after her with a useless attempt in trying to stop her. "Wait Erin-" The door slammed and the psychiatrist face fell, as he shook his head in worriment.  
  
Erin walked down the street, arms folded over her chest, she hid her tears as best as she could trying to disguise herself from anyone who might recognize her. If she didn't believe she was crazy before she sure as hell did now. She could still feel the deep cuts being pierced into her skin. "It felt so real..." she said quietly to herself as she crossed the cross walk. As she made her way across the black road she was surprised by a loud honk. She looked up with her puffy eyes to find herself less then two feet away from a car. She looked up to the lights and noticed they were read, and next to the red light was a large glowing sign reading DON'T WALK. "Shit!" Erin said running across the road, embarrassed and now more upset then ever. The rest of her walk home was quiet. She felt like a zombie, her legs dragged heavily behind her as she finally reached home. She pushed the entrance doors of her apartment open and hid her face until she reached the isolated stair well. She walked almost motionlessly up the stairs and half way almost collapsed to the floor. "Shit! Don't do this now!" She said in a shaken voice, holding her face in her hands. After a few moments of grieving she cleared her mind of all the events that happened that day and tried to look as happy as she could, for Molly's sake anyway. God knows she has been through enough this past week.  
  
Erin made it up the last flight of stairs without tripping or breaking down. She stood in front of her apartment door for a few moments clearing her throat and wiping her eyes of all the additional tears that have managed to build up in her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and put her hand on the door knob. "Phew...ok." She said to herself as she opened the door to her apartment. She closed the door quietly behind her and cleared her now soar throat. "I- I'm home!" She called out in a broken voice. She kept her jacket on, not bothering to take it off or even throw it over the chair in the hallway. "Mom? Dad?...Molly?" She asked out, but there was no reply. She turned to look into the kitchen as her mother came out of the spare bedroom, followed by her father. "Erin?" Her mother said in a soft tone. "Oh mom.." Erin said walking quickly over to her mom and wrapping her arms around her. She began to cry quietly in her mothers shoulder. Her mother patted her head at a attempt to calm Erin down. Moments later Erin began to calm down, and pulled away looking into her mothers eyes, which were now full of their own tears. Erin sniffed and threw her tears from her face. Erin pushed a stand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She slowly contained herself once more and opened her mouth to speak. "auh...where's Molly?" Erin asked in a snuffled voice. She pushed her hair out of her face once more as she looked into her mothers eyes. Her mother looked back into Erin's eyes, tears of her own seeping down her cheeks. ".... Mom, where's Molly?"  
  
end of chapter four. 


	5. Alone

Chapter 5: Alone  
  
That morning Erin was woken by the bright sun shining in on her, the ray of lights seeped through the curtains that covered the majority of her window and coasted beams of light throughout her room giving it a more comfortable and warming feeling. Erin lay there staring up at the ceiling, her eyes were heavy yet she could not sleep. She sighed in grief as she rolled over to her side facing the door. "Mommy!" A small sweet voice called out from behind her closed bedroom door. Erin sat up from her position on the bed and looked at the door. "Molly?" Erin called out standing up, walking towards the door, she stopped in the middle of her room and listened quietly. A beam of light flowed around her body, and soon she pulled the strap of her tank top up over her shoulder after noticing that it had slid down her arm. She looked to her arm and then focused back on the door again. After a few moments of standing there she picked up her pace and walked over to the door placing a hand on the door knob, flinging the door open. Erin stuck a head out of the doorway, her two hands on each side of the door frame. "Molly?" She asked out into the crisp air of the apartment. She stood for a moment, waiting for a reply. But there was no answer. She took a few steps out into the hallway and looked left to right. "Mommy!!" Molly's voice hollered out. Erin walked in the direction of the sweet girls voice and soon walked into the living room. Erin looked around and soon smiled spotting Molly, sitting under a Christmas tree by a large box decorated with red wrapping paper. "What did Santa bring you?" Erin asked Molly in a gentle voice. The little girl ripped quickly at the package and soon revealed a box. She smiled excitedly, quickly taking the cover off of the box. "Mommy, look what Santa brought me!" Molly said reaching into the large box. After a few moments Molly pulled the object out of the box. In Molly's hand was a decapitated head dripping of blood, a stiff look of pure horror was upon the face of the severed body part and it was shadowed in the dim light of the living room. Erin's eyes widened and she let out a loud shrilling shriek. The smell of rotting flesh quickly filled the room causing Erin bend over, vomiting a chucky fluid into her hand and onto the floor. Erin feel to her knees and crawled over towards Molly slowly, her bottom lip trembled as she neared the little girl who bore most joyous look, The murderous look on Molly's face made Erin choke up as she covered her nose and mouth to try and defeat the horrid smell. "...Kemper..." Erin said quietly under her breath as she stared eye to eye with the decapitated head of her late boyfriend, Kemper.  
  
Soon Erin woke up in her bed, and she jolted up, a little shaken. "Fuck!" She said clasping her pillow. She closed her eyes for a moment before quickly making her way towards her bedroom door. She opened the door quietly and still it creaked as it was being opened. Erin made her way towards Molly's room, and quietly opened the door. The room was dark and nothing was detectable in the black abyss. Erin felt along the wall slowly and turned on the light with the switch. She held her arms as she looked in on the bare room, as if she was trying to comfort herself, and that Molly being taken away from her was too, just a dream. Unfortunately it was reality. The one person she had full trust in, her mother, betrayed her. While Erin was out that day her mother handed Molly over to the orphanage. She told Erin 'It wasn't a healthy environment for a young girl' and that she was 'Only trying to help.' "Yeah, a lot of fucking help she did." Erin said to herself, remembering the events that had happened that day. Ever since Molly was taken away from her the nightmares and hallucination had just become worse. Erin had tried receiving help from numerous doctors, but each had failed to help her. Turning the light off and closing the door behind her, Erin walked into her living room that was full of moving boxes, She had to get away, to try and forgot, to try and move on. She walked over to the bare window peering down at the streets below, still holding her arms for comfort.  
  
It was now spring and the world was beginning to start to live again, though Erin's life had remained as cold as the winter. Is this how she was going to live out the rest of her life? Questioning her sanity .The fact that they were still out there made Erin afraid to leave her apartment everyday, or sleep peacefully at night.. She knew what she had to do. But if she was willing to go back and finish it, was the biggest question of all. 


	6. Moving Day

(( writers note: To warn you, this chapter is a little boring, but important so I kept it almost as brief as possible. Also I am sorry I haven't added this chapter sooner. I've been and still am sick. So if your following this fan fiction is best you read this chapter. Thank you. – Tyler. ))  
  
Chapter 6 – Moving Day  
  
The water spat from the shower head, as Erin turned the taps to change the temperature of the water to her liking. Once she tested the temperature of the water by sticking a hand under the running liquid she stripped down, stepping into the soothing shower. She scrubbed the soapy suds all over her body and then rinsed herself clean from the suds leaving her standing there with a layer of water dripping down the curves of her body. As she began to apply shampoo to her hair, with bad luck in timing, the phone ran. At first she ignored the ringing, thinking she was imagining it. But as the third ring approached she rushed out from the shower folding a towel around her wet body. She raced into the cool living room and rushed to pick up the phone. She held the phone to her ear and held it up with her shoulder as she adjusted the white towel that covered her. "Hello?" She asked out to the person who was on the other line. She just stood there for a moment, no one replied. "Hello? Hell-" The phone then let out a dragging beep. Erin sighed in frustration and the slammed the phone down on its receiver and it made a small ring that ran through the empty apartment. She walked down and into the hall until she reached her bathroom which was still warm from the steam from her previous shower. She closed the door of the bathroom and let her towel drop to her feet. Now her body was already dry, so she kicked the towel over into a corner, She slid on a pair of underwear and a bra, then she exited the bathroom shutting the light off, after picking up the towel which she had left on the floor a moment before. She closed the door behind her and walked into her bare bedroom, the door was already open and she picked out a selected pair of jeans and a shirt from a backpack they lay in the middle of the floor. She stuffed the wet towel into the now empty backpack. She unfolded her shirt and pulled it over her head, the shirt fit snuggly around her, and so did her jeans. She bent down to pick the backpack off of the floor and glanced around the room once more. She stood up straight. And slid one strap of the backpack on over her shoulder. She took in the image of the room once more before closing its door for the final time. She then walked over to the telephone which sat on the ledge near the window, She bent down pulling the plug out from the wall so that no one would call the unoccupied house looking for someone who no longer lived there. She had told everyone that she was moving anyway, besides her mother she just wasn't willing to talk to her at this stage in her life. She peered out the window and watched the moving truck that held all of her possessions pull away and onto the road.  
  
She turned away from the window after hearing a faint knock on her door. She walked over to the door and peered through the peek hole she smiled slightly, pulling away from the door to unlock it. Once the clanking locks were all undone Erin opened the door as wide as it could go. "Michelle." Erin said in a greeting her friend, and moving out of the way to let her in. "Hey Erin." She replied entering the apartment. When Michelle entered the apartment another person follows. A male figure tall and handsome. Michelle turned around and took his hand. "Erin this is Todd. We've been together for about thirteen months now." Erin smiled as she closed the door turning to face the two, "Hello Todd. Wow has it really been that long since I've last seen you. Last time I talked to you was-" Erin stopped and Michelle finished her sentence. "Was when you were on your trip across Texas..." "Yeah." Erin replied, sorry she ever brought it up. A long uncomfortable silence dragged on as each person stood uncomfortably in the stuffy, but bare apartment. "So Erin are you all set?" "Yeah, Yeah...I am. Thank you guys for, well for letting me stay with you. I didn't know where else to turn." "Oh Erin its alright. We can catch up on things! I mean sure its been long but we are still close friends, and after what happened over the past few months, I mean, you should be with friends and not stuck in a stuffy old apartment going insane." Michelle was always one to ramble on sentences, and Erin just stood there smiling the whole time listening to her go on. She felt better all ready.  
  
For a while they all sat around on the floor getting to know each other and catch up on things a little more. Erin felt like she belonged somewhere with her old friend and now a new friend. As they all got up to leave the apartment Erin stayed behind for a few moments, gazing in on her home. She was going to miss it, sharing some of her greatest and also some of her worst memories in this small apartment. Erin shook her head and adjusted the back pack on her back, she smiled one last time turning her back on the apartment. She walked into the hallway and closed the door on her past, walking down the hall to lead a new life.  
  
Sometimes the best way to lead in a new life, is to settle old ghosts. 


	7. Four Months Later: August 10th, 1975

Chapter 7- Four Months Later: August 10th, 1975  
  
Erin was quite happy living her new life, her new home, with new relationships. Though not her relationship, Erin was the loner the tag-a- long to any events that they all decided to go to. Sitting alone in the large apartment in the middle of Phoenix while Michelle and Todd were off doing whatever it is they do, she wasn't going to ask. For a while she felt lonely, but didn't tell anyone not even herself. During the first few months it took Erin a while to wallow out of her own deep sea of self pity, now she just lay a float waiting slowly being drifted back to shore, which is commonly known as a social life. At Erin's arrival to her new home, four months ago, Erin has manage to make a few friends all in which were already Michelle and Todd's friends. "but as Michelle said 'my friends are your friend, and your friends are my friends.'...were." Erin said to herself as she sat lonely on the large comforter covered in a ruff brown fabric. The others were out, and Erin stayed in. It was a early Saturday morning and already Erin's day was off to a bad start. She flicked through the few channels on the television over and over. Once she had been through the channels a good fifteen times she shut the television off. Sighing to herself she plopped deeper into the protective cushions of the comforter. She doze in and out of sleep, partly from boredom and party from her usual lack of sleep. Erin lay there falling in and out of sleep constantly which often caused the chasing feeling of falling to run up her spin. Every time she would perk up, realizing it was only a dream she nestled back into her position tossing turning plumping pillows. As if trying to get to sleep wasn't enough trouble the uncomfortable fabric of the comforter made it almost unbearable. But Erin just ignored it, simply being just plan to lazy to go into her room, or grab a comfortable blanket. She propped the harsh pillow once more falling into it. Soon she found herself relaxed and comfortable, the itch of the fabric slowly faded away as she drifted into a light sleep.  
  
Erin sat up swiftly, she looked at the clock which read 11;30. Surely it wasn't 11:30 AM because the sky outside was as black as overindulgent oil. She sighed wondering how anyone, especially herself, could ever sleep for that length of time and still feel as tired as she did. Once she rubbed her eyes and her sight became focused she realized that she had managed to roll off the couch and onto the ruby carpeted floor. She sat up and as she did so she lent her head back to rest on the comforter. She closed her eyes which felt sore, as if they were wind burnt from a harsh winters breeze. She held her eyes closed as it seemed to sooth the burning, after a few minutes she opened her eyes again. The room was dark apparently no one had arrived back yet. Erin stared in awe gazing up and the small creaky chandelier that hung just above her head from the ceiling, it was only then that she noticed the ceiling was in badly in need of a new paint job, not remembering the ceilings ever being chipped, dirty and water stained she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. For that matter she never remembered a chandelier either. Soon she realized exactly where she was once a stinging liquid traveled along her eyelid and down her face from above her head. She noticed a figure overcast her, a unforgettable face. "Giver 'er some room." A old crackly voice echoed from the darkness, Erin scrambled to pull away but the grip was too tight on her shoulder, she kicked once in the air at an attempt to escape the dark figures hold, but to Erin unsatisfactory, it was no use. She sat shaken in the merciful grasp of the cold bitter hand that lay on her naked shoulder. She closed her eyes and pleaded out, begging to be set free. "Erin...Erin! Wake up." A male voice said. Soon Erin shot up, looking behind her with puffy eyes. She scanned her surroundings and noticed that she was back in the apartment. She quickly looked up, at the ceiling that was dotted with beams of sunlight. "...No chipped ceiling." She said to herself, placing a shaken hand onto her forehead. A pounding ache echoed in her skull. "Well I would hope not, I just painted that roof a month ago." Todd said, analyzing the ceiling for any signs of chipping. "I believe to correct term is a ceiling, there old pal." A another chap said sitting on the couch beside Erin. Erin looked behind her and drew her shoulder quickly away from his hand. He looked down and pulled his hand in towards himself, giving a sheepish smile in Erin's direction. "Oh sorry.." She said in a chirpy voice, looking down at Erin. Erin returned a small nod and a smile as she stood up from the floor and walked over near the window peering out at the scenery below. She turned to face Todd who was looking over towards Erin. "Umm...Where's Michelle?" Erin asked folding her arms over her chest. Looking back and forth between Todd and Kyle, the boy on the couch. Kyle was Todd's best friend, they often hung around with each other, so Erin saw a lot of Kyle. And needless to say Kyle seemed to have a 'thing' for Erin. Though jokes were made, that Kyle's 'thing' for Erin was only a small one. That joke always made Erin laugh, yet cringe at the idea behind the joke. "She at the mall, gone for food or something." Kyle replied in his obviously fake English accent, which he swore was true even though his father was from Italy. "Yeah, because you ate it all..." Todd replied in a cocky manner. Erin rolled her eyes to herself leaning against the arm of the couch. She placed two fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes, listening to the two men trough shots at each other.  
  
"I'm home!" The one voice Erin was thankful to hear hollered out. It was Michelle carrying a armful and a half of bags loaded with groceries. She waddled into the kitchen careful not to drop any of the bags and tilted around the outskirts of her arms. She managed to place all the bags successfully onto the large counter top, Once her hands were free she walked into the living room sliding her jacket off oh her back. "Hey." She said to Todd and Kyle who were sitting on the couch watching The Price Is Right, though not really paying any attention to it. The two boys returned a nod and a mutter as a sign of saying hello. Michelle narrowed her eyes deeply at the two's lame attempt in a greeting. She sat down next to Todd and then realized Erin wasn't in the room with them. "Where's Erin." She asked looking at Todd, as she adjusted her position on the couch. "Bathroom or something...I don't, know." Todd replied again in a zombie-like voice, showing absolutely no interest in what Michelle was saying whatsoever. Michelle gave a loud grunt as she stood up to go and search for Erin. She walked town the hall and knocked on the bathroom door, she waited for a reply, after no one answered she opened the door to find the bathroom empty. "Erin? Where are you?" She continued to make her way down the hall, stopping suddenly as she heard quiet sobs from the half opened half closed door near the end of the hallway. She picked up her pace and pushed the door open once she reached it without even as much as a knock. When she pushed open the door she held a hand to her mouth. Erin was sitting on the bed grasping the weekly news paper in one hand , and hugging her legs close to her body. Michelle quickly made her way over to the side on the bed where Erin sat, crying uncontrollably. "Erin? What's wrong?" Michelle said, a sheer sound of concern and fear in her voice. She waited a moment but Erin jus continued to hug her legs and rock back and forth. "Erin! Tell me what's wrong!...please..." Erin looked over in Michelle's direction once she spoke again, looking down at the crinkled newspaper, she began to speak in a low, broken voice. ".......Its happening again.......its happening again." 


	8. The Fall

Chapter 8- The Fall  
  
The television played softly in the distance, the volume had been turned down so only faints mumbles and whispers could be heard from the new announcer shown on the convex glass. The skies outside were a mixture or orange and blue and a hint of purple gathered higher in the sky. Long gloomy shadows built and disappeared, as did the sun. They all sat around, it has been a long day, to long. They left only one lamp on including the kitchen light which left the apartment dark and gloomy except for the area in which the falling sun still manages to shine. Kyle sat at the far left hand corner of the couch, his head was tilted back, by sight you cold tell he was bored and drifting off into a lazy sleep. Todd and Michelle were cuddled together in the middle a large quilt surrounded both their shoulders as Michelle lent into Todd. Todd held Michelle close with one hand and they both gazed down at the glass coffee table, neither of them hardly blinked once. And finally, to the far right corner of the couch sat Erin wrapped up in a oval like shape with a blanket of her own. She huddle into herself, looking for comfort which she had not found. She to gazed at the glass coffee table, but it wasn't the coffee table they were focusing so astonishing on, it was what was on the coffee table that was truly shocking. A newspaper lay neatly on coffee table, not a page was flipped, no one had bothered or even dared. They all sat around staring at it, except Kyle who was letting out awkward little sighs in his light sleep, every now and then he would wake up, look around at everyone, then fall back to sleep. This was his routine for almost the whole evening. Not once did he even bother to look at the newspaper, either he didn't care, or didn't want to know, for whatever reason. And Erin, she felt she would have been better not knowing. On the smooth piece of newspaper lay a article, and on the top of the page, in the boldest, blackest letters it read.  
  
ANOTHER MASSACRE IN TRAVIS COUNTY TEXAS. A group of traveling tourists were reported to be found brutally murdered and dismembered hanging from a mass of trees just outside of Travis County, where the original 1973 massacre happened just two years before, which had lead to only one survivor, who name may not be mentioned. The bodies in the second massacre are still to be identified, families will be notified...  
  
The article continued on with the gory details for a page and a half. Erin had stopped at the first paragraph, having no desire to know anymore, not wanting to remember. The news was quickly flooding the airwave, being every news stations 'breaking news'. They also had shown some gruesome pictures from the crime scene on television, disturbing images of people hand from a tree by the feet, head, and arms, each of them gutted and skinned. The images were to much for Erin to handle, the story was to much for Erin to handle. This whole experience was to much to handle, and this time it didn't happen to her. This only answered Erin's silent questions, unless this was some sick psycho trying to remake the massacre of '73. Erin didn't think so.  
  
She turned her head away from the newspaper, and the reporter on television retelling the story for the millionth time. Even though the sound on the television was low, Erin had no trouble picking up on the next bit of information provided on the news. She turned her head back to face the television. "Turn it up, please." She said gazing at the television leaning in. "Erin..." Michelle said placing a hand on Erin's shoulder, as if to say 'Your crazy enough as it is, you don't need to hear this.' Of course that's not what Michelle meant at all, but that's how Erin took it, though not revealing that she thought so. "..Turn it up...please..." Erin said looking to Michelle, talking through her teeth. Michelle gave a worried look, and turned to the television as Todd turned the sound on the box up. The news reporter was no longer speaking of the current incident. But the past incident, the incident that happened almost two years ago. "Five teenagers were traveling across Texas that day on August 18th 1973, Little did they know of the incidents that were to happen, and what was to come of them, all had met their demise that day, all but one, Erin Callaway. And what has become of Erin now? Doctor Conrad here, a psychiatrist who had spoken with Erin shortly after the incident is here to explain to us in where this young girl is know, Doctor?" The reporter finished and the camera moved over to focus on the doctor sitting in a large red leather chair, which continued to speak. "Well Michael, Where is Erin now? I know exactly where she is, and where she is not. She is not with us, she is in a world of her own, most likely filled with memories, and realistic fantasies of what had happened that day on August 18th 1973." The doctor said before being interrupted by the reporter once again. "So what your saying doctor, is that Erin is well, crazy." "No, not entirely she is probably feeling feelings of regret and remorse of what happened that day, she probably threw her friends to the killer, being the only one who had survived... The only way to stop these fears is to well, destroy what ever is causing the hallucinations..." They continued on in their conversation which lead to the conclusion if Erin was a murderer or crazy. Erin stood up quickly placing a hand on her forehead, Her face fell deathly ill looking as she stood there wobbling slightly in her position, she closed her eyes to try and some to her senses. "Alright that's enough!" Michelle hollered out in furry, flicking the television of in much anger and sympathy for Erin. Michelle stood up to stand closer to Erin and to show her support. "Are you alright?" Michelle asked in a clam voice, looking over to Erin who let her hand fall back down to her side. She opened her eyes and tears crawled down her cheeks, which they so often did now. "How could they do that? How could they call me a murderer!?" Erin hollered out, getting more furious as she spoke the words. She manage to wake Kyle up, and once he noticed the commotion that was going on he to stood up a confused look on his face. He looked down to Todd, who was still sitting on the couch, looking for him to clue him in on what happened. "I know Erin, what they did was wrong." "No you don't know! Now one knows!...Now one will every know what happened but me...no one." Todd stood up now, deciding to do the macho thing and try to settle all the disputes and troubles. "Erin, calm down." He said pointing a finger in her direction, making it seem like a order. Michelle looked to Todd giving him a dirty look. "Todd!" Michelle said aloud in disbelief. Kyle stood there quietly, still not knowing exactly what was happening. One moment he was sleeping and everyone was dead silent, the next minute world war 3 was having its prewar. "Calm down? Clam down?! I don't want to fucking calm down!!" Erin yelled to Todd in a out of order voice, She backed up taking slipshod steps. She clenched her fists in a ball, beads of sweat begin to form in her palm as her nails dug into the skin of her palm. Todd stood there his finger still pointed at her in the same position, just watching Erin. They all just stood there watching her. Michelle, holding her arms over her chest, looked up to Todd a distinctly worried look upon her face. Michelle, Todd, and Kyle all jumped at a loud shattering noise that made them all gasp. Michelle looked back quickly after hearing the shatter, Her eyes widened and she spoke out in a loud gasping scream. "Oh my god, Erin!"  
  
End of chapter 8 


	9. Death To Another

Chapter 9: Death to Another  
  
The sun rose out from behind a wild array of flowers which were flown against and over a large hill. The grass was green and the sky was a vibrant blue, a color that no sky could ever be. This seemed all to beautiful to be true, and it was, it was only a picture. A picture that Michelle has been staring at for hours. Michelle, Todd and Kyle all sat around in an empty room. Kyle stretched out on a small bench and shoring slightly with a coat stretched over the front end of his body. Michelle laid into Todd and Todd held an arm around her. It was dark outside, dark and quiet. The hospital seemed to be empty and the hands on the tacky clock never seemed to move. All that could be heard were a few nurses talking in a circle just down a small walk way which lead to the emergency room. The clock read 2 AM and Todd let out a small annoyed sigh. Todd has work tomorrow in about four hours but Michelle made Todd come along and follow behind the ambulance that held Erin. They reached the Hospital and Erin was rushed away and they were left where they are now, waiting, and worried, and in Kyle's case sleeping. There has been no word on Erins condition only that she was bleeding drastically from the neck and lower stomach.   
  
The blood was pouring every where as Michelle feel to her knees and hand covered her mouth so she would not scream and Todd and Kyle ran quickly to Erin's aid slowly picking her limp body up from the bed of glass she was laying in. They placed her on the soft carpet away from the shattered table and quickly put pressure on her wounds. Michelle scattered to her feet and manage to call 911 in her shaken state. She hollered in the phone about their situation and location and in a matter of ten minutes the paramedics came rushing into the small Apartment, taking Erin away without saying a word. That was the last they saw of Erin, and now they wait, wait in this lifeless room not knowing if their friend was alive or dead. Tears again began to flow out of Michelle's red eyes and Todd wiped them away comforting before the door to the left opened up and out came a man, presumed to be a doctor by the stethoscope which hung around his neck. They all perked up but Kyle who was still sleeping, they watched the man with hawk eyes hoping he would walk up to them with good news. The man then stopped a few feet in front of them, and flipped through his small notebook."Michelle Campbell and Todd-Joseph Smith?"The doctor asked looking down at the two and watched them both as they risked with much tenseness wound up in their bodies.Michelle nodded and Todd replied."Yes thats us. And Erin?"He asked wanting to get to the point rather then build up a conversation he had no interest in anything else but Erin's condition. Just then Kyle began to move, and stretched out before he shot up quickly seeing the doctor."Erin! How is she?"He asked a worried sparkle in his eye."We don't know yet!"Michelle snapped, though not meaning to, Kyle just sort of looked down before joining the two who stood in front of the doctor."Erin..lets see..."The doctor slowly flipped through his notebook before coming across the name 'Erin'. "Were you related to Erin?"He asked, looking over at them."No, just friends...and what do you mean by were?"Michelle asked a great sound on panic in her voice. "I'm afraid she didn't make it, her heart gave out.." The doctor said in a low voice, trying to be comforting but his cold voice did nothing of the sort. Michelle began to sob loudly into Todd's chest as Todd held her close to him, closing his eyes and placing a chin atop of Michelle's head. Kyle stood there, completely stunned, he then flopped down into a chair. The dim light that casted in on the room through their sobbing shadows against the wall. Michelle after long moments of crying looked over at the doctor her eyes swollen and tears still beaming like waterfalls down her face.  
  
"...Ca-can we see her?"  
She asked looking at the doctor, still not believing that Erin was dead.  
  
End of chapter 9.


End file.
